


slasher asylum 2 possession

by Sferran



Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games), Ju-on: The Grudge (2002), The Ring (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sferran/pseuds/Sferran
Summary: not a direct sequel to my slasher asylum story. this one is set in japan and focus on Kira a Japanese teen who has been cursed by Samara. Kira is then trapped in an asylum with Samara and Kayako who have possessed bodies of two females and are inmates at the asylum. the only one that seems to help Kira is a strange woman with amber eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
It was a stormy dark night in Akiru’s little town. Kira, her best friend, was staring out the window towards Takashi asylum. “Kira what are you doing” Kira turned around and sat next to Akiru’s bed.  
“that place is so creepy-I wish you didn’t live next to an asylum” Kira nervously whimpered as she folded her arms around her legs.  
“don’t be a baby” Akiru giggled “besides the prank calls its okay” she added. Akiru then rummaged through her stack of DVDs. Until she pulled a black disk out. “Do you want to watch it’s really scary?  
“do we have to” Kira looked back out the window but by the time she looked back at Akiru it was already loading. Akiru lightly tapped her arm and told her to stop being a baby.  
The screen cut to static then an image of a woman brushing her long black hair. Then to maggots, something covering a hole, a woman committing suicide and finally back to the woman brushing her hair but this time it was covering her whole face.  
The TV was now pitch black the film was over. Then throughout the silence of the house phone rang, ring ring it went on for a few minutes then Kira had enough. Kira rose from Akiru’s bed. Akiru pulled her back.  
“don’t its just some creep telling me seven days” Akiru exclaimed with annoyance.  
“fine but I’m going to take a shower” Kira said, getting up and leaving the room.  
Shortly after Akiru went down the stairs to get a glass of water. She walked past the living room noticing the door was slightly ajar and the TV was on she went to investigate. She thought maybe her parents came home early.  
“mother-father” she called out.  
There was no answer, so she walked in. as she came closer to the TV, she noticed a well in the middle of some woods. Akiru reached for the dials but noticed her feet were wet, she looked down and saw a puddle of water. She looked back at the TV and there was someone climbing out of the well.  
In horror Akiru slipped and fell back. The Long black-haired woman in the TV was now on the screen. The hairs on Akiru’s neck rose as the figure was now halfway through the TV Akiru tried to move but the woman now had her by the ankles, she let out a large screen.  
Kira hearing the scream came running with nothing but a towel around herself, her hair dripping. She came to the living room. It was dark “Akiru” Kira fearfully called out, there was no response so Kira turned on the lights and let out a loud scream.  
*  
Two days had passed and Kira now an inmate in the very asylum she was looking at two days ago. Today was her first group session not that it was much use as she has not spoken a word in two days. Not since the scream she let out as she looked up her best friend, the color gone from her eyes and hair. That was not the worst part; the worst part was her face was elongated into an everlasting scream.  
“hello, everyone, we have a new friend that will be joining us- her name is Kira”  
“hello Kira” most of the circle replied except two black haired women in their twenty’s as they were two busy giggling to each other. Kira took her seat next to a very pale woman who looked more like a child with awfully bad teeth.  
“sir excuse me but I shouldn't be here “The small woman said in a sweet eastern European voice.  
“didn’t you pretend to be a nine-year-old and kill you adopted father” A man with short brown hair proclaim.  
At first the little woman did not say anything. Then out of nowhere she lunged at him. Knocking him, another man and a pale girl with long black hair. The orderlies came in and brought the small woman away. As the screams faded away the others settled down.  
The Doctor looked at the pale girl “so alma any more nightmare?  
The pale girl looked up and brushed her hair out of her face, she was about eighteen with high cheekbones and amber eyes. Just before she could answer a little boy let out a meow in the corner.  
“Anata ga shindeshimau” the very pale boy said pointing at Kira  
One of the black-haired women rose straight out of her seat “no toshio bad” she scowled at the boy and picked him up. She looked at the doctor. “I don’t know how he got out of the children’s ward.  
“it’s alright Kayako just go back to your room after you leave him back” the doctor said cheerfully.  
“I had children while in a suspension sphere” Alma said sobbing to herself.  
“now I told you Alma that was a series of nightmares that’s why you are here to get better” The doctor sternly reminded Alma.  
“well that’s all we have time for- Samara can you bring are new gust to her room” The other black-haired woman bowed took Kira’s hand and brought her down the white corridor. In one of the rooms the small woman was being beat on by the orderly.  
Kira stopped and stared in horrified. “well making a scene like that what did you expect” Samara sinisterly whispered. Samara dragged Kira “yeah me and Kayako have been her for a long time” she joyfully remarked.  
They walked a bit further until they reach a noticeably big bedroom then a small one beside it. “we call this the temp room because well not many people survive in this room “Samara said with another sinister smile.  
“you see me, and Samara here keep this place running” Kayako said beaming as she looked right past and to Samara. They both giggled again.  
“ She should know Kaya!- She has seen my video” with a look of absolute shock they threw Kira into her cell, now in full fits of laughter which could be heard all the way to the next room.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Kayako and Samara closed the door of Kira’s room and went to their own. It was double the other cells and there were two beds. Two beds that was meant for each of them however only one get used for sleep.   
“you have brought us a good one this time my love” Kayako smiled as she took of her ward robes, bra and panty’s rubbing her hands down her body “mhmm this body is way nicer than my own” she gleefully said.  
They did not say anymore as Samara lunged on the now naked Kayako as the locked lips. Meanwhile all Kira could hear was moans, moans and more moans. Until the moans stopped and Kayako said you would think you would be sick of being drench in water. The process started again this time Samara was receiving great pleasure from Kayako.  
Back in Kayako’s and Samaras room. Samara was getting into the sleeping bed. “that was fun-now time for more sleep tight” Kayako said giving samara a soft kiss goodnight.   
Kira finally could try to sleep. Sleeping as it seemed prove to difficult as every time Kira closed her eyes, she had nightmares about her friend’s face. Out of the corner of Kira’s eye she saw the black corner of the room growing blacker. She ignored it and rolled over.  
She hears sounds of a bizarre nature like someone was trying to swallow a microphone. Kira rolled over again but this time, this time a pale ghostly face staring at her with blood red eyes. Kira let out a loud scream but as soon as one of the nurses came to check the ghostly figure was nowhere to be seen.  
The next day Kira tried her best to avoid Kayako and Samara. She hung around with the two guys Goro and Hiro. Goro had a fear of the outdoors and Hiro seen his parents killed by a guy dressed as Father Christmas.  
It came to the evening time. It was now unavoidable to meet with the two woman she despised. As both genders had to share their shower-time and in fact a bathroom. In the medium sized bathroom, there was not nearly enough cubicles. There was only three which meant that they had to take turns.  
It was the two men and Ester. Ester was singing to herself as she always did   
“you got give a little, take a little   
and let your poor heart break a little- thas thas tis the glory t  
has tis the glory of love “

Ester sang repeatedly while the others waited standing in their towels that had to be tied specifically. Kira could not get the hang of it and her towel dropped to the floor. Each time she tried to pick it up Kayako and Samara kept slapping her behind.  
“will you leave her alone” Alma said furiously as her amber eyes glowed and the lights flickered  
“oooo flickering lights” Kayako mockingly said   
“yes, real scary “Samara added.  
Kayako clicked her long bony fingers as soon as she did the lights shattered. In the dark room only three things were illuminated. Kayako, Samara and Alma's amber eyes. “join us “Kayako and Samara ghastly said together.  
“no because I wasn’t born evil “Alma said as the backup lights went on. The two men came out at the same time. Both offered it to Kira crimson in their checks. Kira took the one furthest from Ester as her singing was getting annoying.  
“just because you’re the favorites doesn’t mean you can treat people like shit” Alma roared at Kayako and Samara.   
“someone’s got daddy issues” Samara said with a giggle. Alma snapped she slapped Samara so hard that it left an imprint. Kayako then punched Alma repeatedly. Leaving her bleeding and crying they then showered and pleased each other to the sounds of Alma whimpering.  
“on dez wiz does not do” Ester said as she got the two boys to help Alma to the medical ward.  
It was now once again night-time. In the medical ward something strange was happening. Two boys came to Alma’s side. Alma blinked and the boys were now two fully grown men. One with a rough face and bushy black beard, The other with a clean-shaven menacing face with a bullet hole in his forehead.  
“my boy what did they do to you” Alma weakly said as she sat herself up to look at her two sons.  
“Well mother he did “the menacing one looked a t his brother  
“we freed you mother but now it seems you’re trapped again” The menacing man said   
“yes, well I’m in asylum- the doctors won’t believe me “  
With the sound of footsteps, the two men disappeared. A small stumpy nurse came in and muttered to herself, Alma overjoyed that she was not crazy slipped back to sleeping position. She dreamed that her boys were on there way to save her.  
On the other side of the asylum Kayako and Samara were having sex again but not with each other. Tonight, they decided to get the two men a lesson they would never forget. They both knocked on a boy’s room each and when they answered the two women both said in an exaggerated voice that they were sorry.  
Kayako got on top of Goro and Samara let Hiro on top of Hiro, Hiro felt strange as Samaras Vagina tighten and tighten until there was a loud crunch. Samara held his mouth to muffle the scream. Meanwhile Kayako waited until Goro was good and hard, then she wrapped her hair around his arms and violently jerked to one side. Goro let out a unmuffled scream. The two-woman met each other in the hallway and walked to their rooms hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
The rain weas beating heavily of Kira’s cell window, it was another restless night as the women from hell were going at it like rabbits. There was another thing on her mind as well. This was the sixth day since she watched that film. Akiru told here that she got a warning of seven days then seven days later she was gone.  
The next day Kira sought after Alma. Alma was out of the hospital wing and sitting in the common room. “Almas are you alright” Kira asked with real concern.  
“yes, am but the two men aren’t” Alma replied sadly.  
She then told Kira what happened the night before that Kayako and Samara seduced them. Then when they were in the middle of intercourse the two women snapped the men’s penises. A look of shock and horror washed over Kira.  
“this is all my fault” Kira whimpered as she put her head in her hands.  
Alma patted her on the shoulder “no its not them women are not women- they are pure evil” Alma retorted bitterly.  
Kira told Alma what happened nearly a week ago. After a few minutes in deep thought Alma. Alma then told that she was impressed as Kira was still talking and healthy. The others that Kayako and Samara brought in did not make it a week.  
“the warden has trapped me in this asylum – but if you get rid of his two pets, I’ll let you out today” Alma said in a serious tone.  
“how” Kira replied   
Alma kissed her “there now you can be harm by there stare- you have to go to the wardens house on the other side of town.  
Alma gave an address wrapped in a crumbled piece of paper. She also told Kira that she will see a little girl, A grown woman and a pregnant teen. She told Kira to show them love or support but not fear.  
Alma quickly grabbed Kira and lead her down through the cells. Passed the reception. finally, down to a room that had bed surrounded by computers and other equipment. The door was locked but the Alma pulled out a key card, “I swiped this “she smirked as she slides the card in place.  
“when I do this Armacham will come for me “for the first time Alma looked scared “so you have to hurry and closed the well and destroy Kayako’s mirror in the house” Alma added.  
Kira nodded to show that she approved. She then helped Alma into the machine. Kira started up the machine and watched Alma go to sleep. After a few minutes, a message on the screen said go. Wasting no time Kira ran out the door which locked behind her.  
Kira got all the way to the reception desk. Kira stopped dead in her tracks as one of the orderly’s was in front of her. Before the orderly spoke a little girl about eight years old, leaped on the guard knocking him into a near wall. As both slide down the white wall which was now marked with blood.  
The little girl looked up at the shaken Kira. Kira noticed the girl’s amber eyes and knew that it was somehow Alma. Kira took a deep breath knelled down, stretched out her arms for a hug. Alma embraced her hug.  
“thank you for not being afraid but let us go “she said in a girlish voice as she dragged Kira by the hand to the entrance. They almost reached the big white double doors when lights shone through. “duck” Alma shouted as she dropped to the floor. Kira did the same and not a moment two sound as a spray of bullets filled the room.  
“there reloading let’s move” Alma got up and ran back towards the cells. Kira followed her. There was a large bang then the sound of people running behind them. Alma and Kira ran past the cells.   
“Should we open the cells” Kira said between breaths   
“no Armacham will kill anyone they see “Alma shouted behind her as she ran through more doors.  
There was another exit dead ahead. They were almost at this one when again lights shone through, this time however Alma let out a scream then disappeared. Black tentacles came out of nowhere and ripped the doors apart. Then there were screams from the Armacham goons.  
In the corridor now stood a teen woman rubbing her baby bump, her long black hair was at her feet and her amber eyes looking at Kira. Kira slowly walked towards the woman in front of her. Kira laid a hand on the cold bump and rubbed it gently.   
“you’re going to be a great mother” Kira said   
“thanks -now go” ordered Alma   
Kira sprinted towards the gates which were destroyed, she could feel butterfly’s in her stomach as she neared towards freedom. The feeling was short lived as Kayako and Samara were now in front of her with there all too familiar sinter grins.  
“going somewhere “they laughed in unison  
“as a matter of fact, she is “An adult voice came from behind Kira, it was Alma but now she looked the same age as the other two.  
“is the scary demon going kill us “Kayako laughed   
“no, she’s not a demon like us she can’t kill” Samara Said in a mock heavy voice   
Alma laughed with them “no no I’m not going to kill you – they are “she looked in between the two women. BANG two shots echoed through the night. Kayako and Samara turned to black clouds a flew towards the other end of town.  
Two men were standing in front of Alma and Kira. One was a man with strong features and a big bushy beard. The other was a sinister looking man with a bullet hole in his forehead. Alma hugged both though the gruff looking one did it reluctantly.  
“make sure she completes her task my boys” Alma said as she faded away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Kira and Almas two sons Point man and Paxton were walking through the city. The streets filled with neon as people went by there business. No one seemed to mind that a girl was walking with two men one with a handgun around his waist.  
This was because this city had Yakuzza present from Tokyo. The rain was getting heavier as they walked deeper into down. High rise apartments were at ether side. The ground beneath there feet started to rumble.  
“what was that” Paxton said worryingly as he darted his creepy eyes from left to right. “do you think it’s like last time…another sibling” he added with a sinister grin.  
“no, it is just an earthquake” Point man said with a cool dimeter   
Just as Point man finished his sentence the buildings started to collapse as the ground was shaking harder. The buildings came down around them as they tried to run for cover. Kira was separated from the two men as she slipped. She looked up and a piece of rubble missed her by and inch as she ran to the nearest door frame.  
A few minutes later and the shaking stopped there was dust and screaming everywhere and were Point man and Paxton were now lay a massive wall. I guess I must find another way around Kira thought to herself. Quickly she turned back to the building in which she found safety.  
The inside was severely damaged as rubble and furniture was laying everywhere. Kira walked in deeper. Kira could hear screams and crying from a room to her left. Kira noticed that there was black smoke coming through underneath the door. Kira stood back and gave the door a hard kick which caused the door the spring open. There were a woman and in child in the corner of the burning room a giant fissure was in the centre of the room.  
“jump” Kira shouted over as she stretched out her arm.  
The women nodded as she told her child it will be alright. Slowly the boy got to his feet and leaped across the massive gap. Kira just manged to grab the kid and pulled him up. It was the mothers turn now. Catching her was a bit harder as there was more weight.  
After Kira got them to safety she walked through the apartments. The alleyway was filled with debris and body parts. Kira walked with caution as not to stand on any of the dead. Kira was almost at the end when flashlights shone in her face.  
“freeze” a strange man barked as the other grabbed Kira.  
“is this the one “the man that grabbed Kira tighter yes   
The other one held up a photo and nodded. Kira elbowed the guy in the face and tried to run. The other man grabbed the back of her hair and slammed her against the wall. “a fighter” the one that grabbed Kira was now sniffing her hair.  
Before they could do more there were two-gun shots and they hit the floor. Kira looked around it was Point man. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. “we got a job to do” Paxton said impatiently. Point man and Kira broke their embrace.  
They were back on track to the Mansion at the other end of town. There was little hindrance’s as Paxton can move things with his mind. The only thing that slowed them down was the Armacham patrols.  
“there it is “Kira said pointing at the massive heavily guarded mansion.  
“that is no problem” Paxton said with confidence.  
Point man let out a small grunt as he marched right up to the gate. Two Gaurds came out and held there assault rifles out aimed at Point man. “ watch this “ Paxton said with a smile as he dissapered in a poof of red smoke.  
The red smoke reappeared around one of the gaurds then enter him. The guard started to jerk and shake as he dropped to the ground. The other guard was now crouched over him asking is he okay. When there was no response he reached for his walkie talkie. As soon as he rached for it the now possed guard rose up and stabbed the other gaured in the side of the neck as blood shot out.  
“ put these on “ the possed guard said ho,ding out a pair of handcuffs. “ and you change into his clothes “ he added while licking the blood from his knife.  
Point man stripped down and changed into the dead gaurds uniform. As they walked to the door of the mansion. Ponit man gave three loud knocks . it opened wide two more gaureds were in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira and the others entered this room. The room was full of electronic equipment at in its centre was a massive computer. Point man walked to the computer and started looking around. After a few minutes Point man finally something as he told Kira to read it.  
Log 1 project Kayako  
The project was a success as long the piece of furniture from the subject’s house is in vault one. Then all future possessions should go swiftly  
Project manager: Victor Krull

Log 2 project Samara   
Another successful project the well is safely secure in the basement vault. The bond between Samara and Kayako is off the charts the amount of money they will make us through the asylum will exceed expectations.  
Project manager: Victor Krull

Log 3 project Harlen Wade   
We are having trouble with this one resurrecting him as allowed his daughter to return she as well is a possible hinderance.  
Update 2   
Alma wade is now at the asylum we are keeping an eye on the situation.  
Update 3   
Alma has entered the dream medication pod sending troops asap.  
“wade is here” Point man finally spoke his voice was as rough as his battle harden face.  
“we should split up “Paxton suggested   
“we can’t it’s the seventh day I need your help “Kira said looking at both I turn  
Point man agreed and so did Paxton as they left to find away to the basement. They finally found a stair and walked down them the basement was dank and dark the only light was around a well. Kira walked towards the well and peered over the side.  
“kiraaaa” a ghostly whisper said to her. Kira could help stare down to the murky water below. The world feels like it was spinning all Kira wanted was to dive in. Point mam had to grab her so Kira did not dive in. A ghostly figure was crawling up the well her long wet black hair was covering her face as al her limbs were consorting and twisting as she made her way up towards Kira.  
Kira fell to the ground screaming. “we need to close this “Paxton said to point man as they looked for the covering. There was none so point man grabbed the screaming Kira as him and Paxton got to safety. Once in a safe distance point man pulled a grenade out of his pocket pulled out the pin and threw it beside the well. Samara was now at the edge of the well.  
Bang the grenade exploded causing that part of the basement to collapse. Kira stopped screaming as she looked around dazed and confused. “where am I “she asked tears streaming down her face. Point man kneeled wiped her tears. Kira wrapped her arms around him.  
“enough compassion we have two monsters to kill”   
“oh yeah I remember” Kira said as she stood up and brush some of the dirt and dust of herself. They went back up the stairs and immediately were fired upon. All three of them got in to cover quickly. Bullets whizzed past there heads as point man returned fire. They stop firing to reload.  
“pull and shoot “Paxton shouted over o his brother as he stood up raised both arms. On the other side of the corridor the two soldiers were now suspend in mid-air a red aura was around hem as point man fire two shots one for each of the skulls as they dropped to the floor. Kira and the others moved on walking to be the computer said the vault was placed.   
Quickly they ran up the bright white corridor on the top floor of the mansion. They were about to reach the door when they heard a young boy cry for his mother. Point man stopped and turned to the boy.  
“no don’t “Kira warned but it was too late from behind the boy a black-haired woman came through the ceiling. Kayako grabbed point man by the throat lifting him against the wall. Kayako’s blood shot eyes were fixated on point man as his face was turning purple.  
“we must do something” Kira pleaded with Paxton “  
“tell my brother we will meet again” Paxton said with a final sinister grin. As he ran towards Kayako a red aura around him. He jumped inside Kayako as both vanished. Point men slide down the wall trying to catch his breath.  
As soon as they were ready, they opened the fault. Inside there was a whole living room set. wasting no time, they destroyed each part of the set. Set all the debris in the middle of the floor and lit it on fire. Quickly they ran to the other side of the mansion. This time however it was too easy like someone wanted them to get to the final vault.  
They entered the final vault it was almost three times the size of the other one and it was pitch black besides a few led lights that were glowing red. Kira and point man steppe in looking for a light switch. As soon as they fully steeped into the Vault to door shut behind them and several overhead lights turned on.   
“I’ve been expecting you son” a voice came from the man that was suspended in a transparent sphere.   
“don’t call me son monster” Point man growled as he fired at the sphere.  
The bullets deflected and a loud burst of laughter could be heard from inside the sphere. The sphere hissed and steamed as it opened. A man with arms the size of arms but the looks of a much older point man stepped out. The man took a deep breath and shouted welcome to your death.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6   
Harlan Wade ran towards Point man swinging his mighty arms. With quick reflexes point man dodged his father’s strike and counter with his own. Five strikes landed on Harlan’s body. Five strikes noting but make Harlen Wade to laugh. Harlan swung his arm which collided with Point man’s face knocking him across the vault.  
“Come here girl “Harlan shouted towards Kira. Kira turned on her heels and ran through the vault door. She ran and ran looking behind her as she did. Each time Harlan was just walking like he had no care in the world.  
“stop messing with her and kill her “a familiar voice ordered through the pa system. This seemed to motivate Harlan as he began to charge at Kira. Kira ran into the nearest room. It was a bedroom with a master bedroom but most importantly for Kira there was a wardrobe. She hid inside the massive wooden wardrobe.   
Harlan entered and reached under the bed and with one great flick of his wrist the massive bed flipped over. “Here little bitch” He said in a low menacing voice. Harlan turned and he was now looking directly at Kira.  
He took two steps that a normal size man would have taken four. Griped the handle of the wardrobe and tore it off its hinges. Kira let of a scream. Point man rushed into the room, jumped on Harlan’s back and started stabbing his neck each stab was followed by squirts of blood.  
Harlan stumbles backward. With point man still on Harlan’s back crashed through the window. Kira rushed over to the window and peered over. Point man’s body was lying in a pool of blood, his ribcage exposed to the open air.  
Harlan was already climbing the side of the mansion. Kira, shaking and scared, rushed back out of the room. Kira ran straight into Dr Takashi and quickly he grabbed her by the arms. “I’m really sorry but nothing can stop progress.  
“progress this is insane “Kira screamed as she struggled to get free.  
Harlan finally got back to the room. He marched over to Kira, picked her up and brought her to this room. Through her to a leather seat as Dr Takashi strapped her in. “She will do, she’s strong “Harlan said as he licked his lips.  
“don’t forget who brought you back… she should die” Dr Takashi shouted at Harlan who was about the height of the room.  
Harlan grabbed Dr Takashi and slammed him against the wall” you’re in no position to order me around no more” Harlan barked as he crushed Dr Takashi’s head in his giant hand.  
Kira screamed as she rattled her arms. Harlan laughed and walked over to a lever. “you’re going to be the daughter I was meant to have” He laughed as he pulled the lever. The machine Kira was strapped to buzzed then sent electric shocks straight through Kira’s whole body.  
She never experienced pain like this before. With each jolt of electricity, she just wished that someone could end this pain. the world went white there was a tree and a swing. On the swing was a little girl who was humming to herself holding two dolls. The little girl kissed the two dolls and set them in their pram.  
“you can’t let him win” she said looking up at Kira with her amber eyes. She gave Kira a hugged and Kira felt a warmth as she woke up the electric shocks were less panful as she let out a loud scream. The whole room shook and rumbled. The power went off Kira ripped off her bonds. Her eyes glowing amber.  
“ah even in death she tries to stop me” Harlan screams in anger  
Harlan charged at Kira, but Kira stood her ground like she was not in control of her own body. Black tentacles came from behind Kira and wrapped themselves around Harlan and ripped him from limb to limb. Kira walked away out of the mansion as in lit up on fire. She took one look back and fell to the ground.  
Six months passed. Kira was now living and working in Tokyo. She was happy with a man name Thomas he was an American who’s family moved to Tokyo when he was little and did not mind that Kira was in an asylum.  
It was a far from a normal day as thunder and lighting sweep through the city. “uh do we have to get up “Kira said as she playfully hit Thomas in the face with a plushie.  
“Yes princess” he replied as he locks his lips on hers.  
Kira groaned as she put on her clothes and got on top of Thomas.” What if I do not let you up are you going to arrest me detective.  
“I’m not a detective yet” he said as he tickled her side and rolled so he was on top and gave Kira a massive kiss.  
Both went to work, on her lunch break Kira went for a walk in the park. She was having a lovely peaceful stroll when she heard a noise that took her by surprise. A woman with black hair lovely Hazel eyes and a white complexion was rocking a pram with two baby boys inside.  
“excuse me what’s your name” Kira asked the woman as she stopped humming.  
“my my Kira after what we been through “Alma said as she stood up and hugged Kira  
“but how” Kira replied  
“oh, if I told you I would wreck your fragile mid “she chuckled   
Kira and Alma laughed and joked all through Kira’s lunch break. As they departed Alma gave Kira her phone number so that they could stay in contact with each other. Kira returned to her work there was already a family waiting for a house.  
Kira brought them to the address as she was reading the special orders that was giving when selling this house. The woman and man with Kira and the couple’s daughter walked into the house. Kira felt a strange feeling on that she had not felt in a while.

To be continued in slasher asylum 3: the curse never ends


End file.
